This invention relates to a portable scale for weighing the axle load of vehicles such as large multiple axle trucks. It has been determined that the weight of downward pressure at any one wheel could cause damage to road bed, if excessive.
State governments have enacted laws to limit wheel load per axle to avoid damage to the roads. Most states now have truck weighing stations on major highways to check axle loads. These stations are used as part of the enforcement of state laws to enforce the weight limits of loads carried upon the axles of semi-trucks, trailer and the like.
Except for permanent truck weighing stations, scales are not available for weighing trucks.
Truckers often find that their load weight changes because of loading and unloading, therefore, it behooves them to have some means of checking the load weight before getting on the road. Because of the heavy fines imposed, truckers need a simple device for carrying with them to check load weights, however, there are no devices presently on the market which are accurate and easy to store in a truck. Various devices have been utilized for weighing axle loads, although these devices have been unsuitable because they lack accuracy and are bulky.